The present invention relates generally to a positive lock-out device, or a positive no-miss shifter adapter. In particular, the present invention relates to a device for preventing or positively stopping the transmission of a vehicle from shifting into 5th gear and/or reverse.
Oftentimes, the driver of a vehicle will inadvertently shift into 5th gear and/or reverse when actually intending to shift into 3rd gear or some other gear. It is desideratum of the present invention to positively and absolutely prevent this, especially during the racing of vehicles, such as a drag race.
Conventional techniques addressing this problem have proved inadequate, complicated, bulky, and/or expensive.
The relevant art is exemplified by the following United States patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,712 issued in 1982 to Osborn entitled xe2x80x9cLOCKOUT FOR GIMBAL-TYPE AUTOMOTIVE TRANSMISSION GEAR SHIFTERxe2x80x9d discloses a gear lockout provided by a first gate disposed on a base. A detent is mounted for reciprocal movement with respect to the base. Biasing means is provided for biasing the detent into engagement with the base. The biasing means thereby prevents entry of the detent into the first gate, and thus provides a positive lockout for at least one gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,514 issued in 1987 to Schmidt entitled xe2x80x9cGEAR SELECTOR FOR MANUAL TRANSMISSION HAVING REVERSE GEAR LOCKOUTxe2x80x9d discloses a device to prevent inadvertent engagement of reverse gear. A pawl is rotatably mounted on a selector finger and is held by a spring-biased detent in one of two stable angular positions, which are aligned with and perpendicular to the direction of the gear shift channels. A stop and at least one control pin are provided on a gate plate to cooperate with the pawl.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,734 issued in 1994 to Parsons entitled xe2x80x9cMANUAL TRANSMISSION SHIFTER ASSEMBLY WITH REVERSE INHIBITORxe2x80x9d discloses a shift inhibitor device located within a tower housing, and operable for inhibiting movement of the shift lever from the highest forward gear position into the reverse gear position.
Other relevant art is exemplified by: Best U.S. Pat. No. 2,193,928; Langridge et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,858,707; and Sommer U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,505.
It is a desideratum of the present invention is to avoid the animadversions of the conventional devices and techniques.
The present invention, in addition to eliminating and/or avoiding the problems and disadvantages attendant to the conventional devices and techniques, provides a novel, simple, and inexpensive device possessing very new and desirable features, heretofore unattainable.
The present invention provides a novel positive lock-out device for a vehicle transmission.
The present invention provides a positive lock-out adapter device for preventing and/or positively stopping a transmission of a vehicle from shifting into fifth gear, overdrive, and/or reverse, comprising: a transmission including a transmission housing; a shifter operably connected to said transmission; and a positive lock-out adapter device operably interconnected with and interposed between said shifter and said transmission housing for preventing and/or positively stopping said transmission of said vehicle from shifting into fifth gear, overdrive, and/or reverse.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel device as described herein for preventing the shifting into 5th gear or reverse.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel device as described herein wherein the novel device is interposed between the shifter and the transmission housing.
A further object of the present invention to provide a novel device as described herein which is designed primarily for the racing of American-made vehicles.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel device as described herein wherein the novel device provides a positive no-miss shifting from 2nd gear to 3rd gear.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel device as described herein wherein the novel device provides a positive lock-out which can be operated by a plethora of control means, including but not limited to cable control, vacuum control, and/or electric solenoid.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel adapter device as described herein wherein the novel adapter device is designed to operate preferably, but not necessarily, with General Motors 5-speed transmissions for the years 1983 through the present, as well as with Ford 5-speed transmissions for the years 1983 through the present.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.